


Returning the Favour

by tastycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut, returning the favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastycas/pseuds/tastycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam argue about the mark of Cain, causing Dean to storm out of the bunker and book into a nearby motel. Castiel finds him there and asks him to come home. The last time they'd been alone together, Cas satisfied Dean but Dean had been too nervous and stunned to do anything but enjoy it.<br/>Now it's time to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favour

Dean didn’t expect to be in this position this early in the morning. Well, he didn’t expect to be in this position ever.

  
He’d been staying in a motel room only a couple of miles down the road from the bunker. He and Sam had had yet another argument about the mark of Cain, and he stormed out. Castiel had found him there, and asked him to come back.

  
Then it occurred to both of them, simultaneously it seemed, that they were alone. Castiel had asked him if he was okay, ran a hand over his stubbly face, and before Dean knew it, he’d pushed him against the wall, tongue probing his mouth.

  
Dean smoothed a rough hand through Castiel’s dark hair, the other hand grasping his hand, which was as smooth and soft, and his nails were short but neatly clipped, a striking contrast against Dean’s uneven and ragged nails. At this close proximity, Dean could see that Castiel’s skin was smooth and flushed. He affectionately ran his thumb down the bridge of his nose and onto his cheek. Castiel grinned and, Dean thought, blushed slightly.

  
The angel’s hands grasped at Dean’s waist; he slid them down to brush the skin underneath his t-shirt, then slipped two thumbs under the waistband of his jeans.

  
It was Dean’s turn to blush. They had done this once before, when Castiel was human, alone and excited in the shared motel room they’d booked with their limited cash. Castiel had sat on Dean’s bed to speak with him, and before he knew it they’d fallen asleep side by side time. Dean awoke to Castiel touching him. It was dark, quick, they were both half asleep and Dean hadn’t really done anything at all, he had just lied there and experienced all the tips and tricks Castiel had learned from, Dean could only assume (and hope, honestly, he wanted to be Castiel’s first) from porn.

  
Dean tried to be subtle in taking a deep, steadying breath while he attempted to empty his mind. He refused to ruin things between him and Castiel with his doubt, not again. Castiel tilted his head up and kissed Dean softly on the mouth. Dean could feel it happening again, he was freezing up, panicking. He couldn’t let it happen. Trying to break free of his insecurity, he defiantly kissed Castiel much harder than he intended, desperate to overcome this internal block and just enjoy.

  
He hesitated for a moment, embarrassed by his fervour, but it actually seemed to excite Castiel. He closed a hand in Dean’s hair and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately, his tongue eagerly exploring his mouth.

  
Dean thought his legs might give out any moment, and as this thought occurred to him, Castiel, seemingly reading his mind, pulled his towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. Dean almost fell on top of him when the back of Castiel’s knees bumped into the mattress, but he managed to scramble on to his lap, straddling him and rocking his hips so gently that Castiel may not have even felt it; he pulled Dean down so he was laying on top of him and he buried his face in Dean’s hair, before bringing his face down to kiss and breathe into his ear, sending a pleasant chill up Dean’s spine.

  
They locked their lips together again, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from moaning into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel’s fingers worked their way up Dean’s torso, and he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dean went to work on the buttons of Castiel’s shirt (which Dean noticed he always wore slightly unbuttoned since he’d instructed him to in the Impala) and Castiel looked at his inquisitively as he ran his fingers over the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Dean nodded, and Castiel manoeuvred both Dean’s jeans and underpants down his legs with his own feet, and Dean’s hard cock sprung free.

  
He held onto Dean tightly and flipped him onto his back. The silk sheets were pleasantly soft and cool against his skin. Castiel placed small kisses up Dean’s stomach before running a hand lightly over the head of his dick.

  
Dean couldn’t hold back a long, throaty moan, so aroused that he thought he might come if Castiel touched him again; still, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting against Castiel’s thigh, which was now placed firmly between his legs.

  
Dean remembered last time they had been in bed together. Castiel went down on him and sucked his cock gently with his head beneath the sheets, and Dean saw nothing. After he came, hard, Castiel crawled back up the lay beside him, and Dean lay awake long after the then-human Castiel had started snoring, admonishing himself for not having the courage to return the favour and knowing if Castiel still had his grace, he’d be awake and Dean might have a better chance.

  
Deciding that he couldn’t let that happen again, and admitting to himself that he would feel a lot less self-conscious if he was giving rather than receiving, he sat up and roughly pushed Castiel onto his back, removing his unbuttoned shirt and jeans as fast as he could, leaving him only in his underpants.

  
He took advantage of Castiel’s stunned silence to nuzzle his neck and place kisses up and down his collar bone. He reached down and ran a hand firmly up and down Castiel’s shaft through his black cotton underpants. Castiel turned his head and a sexy little hum of a moan escaped through closed lips. Dean could not suppress a smile. He got up on his knees and then crawled down to lay belly down between Castiel’s legs. He pushed the pants down roughly and grabbed his rock hard dick, and Castiel moaned in earnest this time, bucking his hips against Dean’s hand; Dean smiled wickedly and placed a hand on his hips, pinning his to the bed. It turned him on, seeing Castiel desperately trying to buck his hips against his hand.

  
Dean pulled his underpants down over his writhing legs, placing a kiss on Castiel’s thigh, then another, more uncertain kiss on his pelvic bone, unsure of what to do next. Castiel’s hips were still bucking, so Dean decided to just dive right in, and hope that Castiel would tell his if he was doing something wrong.

  
It didn’t seem he was. He took Castiel’s length into his mouth and sucked deeply, and he moaned so loudly that Dean was grateful for the roaring traffic on the highway just outside the motel room’s window, lest somebody walk by and hear him. He did it again, and again, and Castiel thrust slowly and steadily into his mouth.

  
He decided to try something that Castiel hadn’t done to his the last time they were in bed together, but Dean had secretly wished he’d experienced. He traced a finger around Castiel’s hole, spreading some pre-cum from the tip of his own cock to lubricate it. He slowly stuck a finger inside Castiel’s warm, wet hole. It tightened around his finger, and he kept sucking while inserting a second finger. He glanced up at Castiel to make sure this was okay; Castiel’s eyes were shut tight, his face flushed. Dean was slightly annoyed at how pleasure and pain looked so similar on Castiel’s face.

  
‘Is this okay?’ he asked, but Castiel reached down and pushed his face back into his crotch.

  
‘Don’t stop,’ he moaned.

  
Dean chuckled and resumed what he had been doing, Castiel’s inhale was a hiss between clenched teeth.

  
He inexpertly fingered Castiel’s ass and sucked his cock, using his free hand to jack off the rest of the length which could not fit into his mouth, going faster and faster, aware of Castiel’s moans getting louder and more breathless; Dean tried to appreciate it while simultaneously trying to remember what each hand and his mouth was meant to be doing (it required coordination beyond what he would have expected).

 

Castiel’s breath hitched, then let out a long moan, followed by, ‘Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Dean.’

  
The swearing, so uncharacteristic of the angel, coupled with the moaning of his name, was hot, Dean almost came just rubbing his cock against the mattress beneath him.

  
Castiel let out one final groan as he blew his load into Dean’s mouth. It didn’t taste as bad as Dean had expected; the texture bothered him a little more than the taste did. Still, he swallowed it all, knowing how much he liked it when Castiel had swallowed his last time. He licked his lips and crawled up beside the angel, collapsing down beside him, his head against his shoulder.

  
Castiel absent-mindedly run his fingertips over the mark of Cain on Dean’s arms.

  
‘We’re going to have to talk about that eventually,’ he croaked, nodding towards it. ‘But that was incredible. Thank you.’

  
Dean tried to mask a grin, but said cheekily, ‘Glad to return the favour.’

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to give Dean an orgasm, but I figured he's cool knowing they're even now. Still, I may continue this with another chapter :)
> 
> This is my first Supernatural fanfic, I had loads of fun writing it!
> 
> If you like this fic, at the very least, please take a moment to click kudos, acknowledgement of my work is what keeps me going :D Thanks!


End file.
